A 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) wireless communication band is being used by many wireless communication devices, e.g., a cordless phone, a baby video monitor, a microwave oven and/or Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) devices. As a result, a transmission from a video source device to a wireless display device of a video stream over the 2.4 GHz band may experience latency and/or may have a reduced quality.
A 5 GHz wireless communication band is being used less, e.g., compared to the 2.4 GHz band. Therefore, it may be beneficial to transmit the video stream over the 5 GHz wireless communication channel.
However, due to regulatory constraints, the 5 GHz wireless communication channel is restricted to be used only at an indoor location.